


we never forgot what happened

by Skullszeyes



Category: Naruto
Genre: Akatsuki Uzumaki Naruto, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bottom Uchiha Sasuke, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Canon-Typical Violence, Child Neglect, Childhood Trauma, Cuddling & Snuggling, Eventual Romance, Fluff, Forest Sex, Friendship, Hatred, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I didn't edit this, Im tired, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Kidnapping, Kyuubi | Nine-tails | Kurama & Uzumaki Naruto Friendship, M/M, Mentioned Orochimaru (Naruto), Mild Blood, Minor Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto, Murder, Not Beta Read, One Shot, Pining, Protective Kyuubi | Nine-tails | Kurama, Time Skips, Top Uzumaki Naruto, Uchiha Sasuke & Uzumaki Naruto Friendship, free writing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 05:15:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29896167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skullszeyes/pseuds/Skullszeyes
Summary: Naruto leaves the village, and a few years later he meets up with Sasuke.
Relationships: Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto
Kudos: 38





	we never forgot what happened

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, well here's that Akatuski!Naruto. LOL. Kind of wish it was written a bit differently, but I'm tired and I don't usually write 7k. :/ I also suck at romance, so...my bad.
> 
> Disclaimer: I did not edit this! Time skip.
> 
> I hope you enjoy.
> 
> Comments and/or Kudo's are appreciated.

His tears had once blinded him to his hatred. The hatred had grown inside of him, once a spark, now a fire that could take out an entire forest. He wiped his tears from his face, his hands shaking at his sides, his eyes empty of the pain, but full of rage. A rage that sang to him while the memories of the villagers words collapsed all around him.

He would never forget those words. They stuck to his skin, an imprint of what they have done. He would never forget.

When he was younger, when the flames appeared spontaneously, he thought it was all a dream. The voice inside his head had been quiet, the rumbling almost an afterthought, but as soon as he began to age, Naruto was no longer sure if it was all a dream.

When it truly began, it was after the time when Sasuke was hurt badly. He thought he was cradling his dead comrade and friend’s body in his arms. The shock had made everything around him go still, even the enemies empty words had vanished from his mind. There was pain, and there was an unspeakable rage building inside of him.

He did know not what it was, but he was quite familiar with the sensation. He did not ignore it like he had tried many times in the past. He couldn’t ignore it, not when Sasuke was dead in his arms.

The rage and sorrow had twined together painfully in his chest, it began to swarm all around him until the voice in his mind blended together.

_Destroy everything._

That was the beginning of what Naruto was going through. He couldn’t tell anyone about it, not now...and not when he was trying his hardest to hone his skills. Kakashi was too busy working with Sasuke, so Naruto had to figure out different ways to get better at his chakra control. At first, he had been distracted by two individuals, but the voice inside his head pulled him in another direction.

Naruto crossed his arms as he stood near a river on his own. He made a design in the dirt, humming quietly to himself, although frustrated that he won’t be able to get to Sasuke’s level. Maybe it would’ve been more beneficial if he hunted down that sage he had seen snooping on a few women.

_Destroy everything._

Naruto furrowed his brows. “You never do stop talking, do you?” he asked. He tried looking for that voice all over the place once, but it was nowhere to be found. Now, he knew it was coming from his own mind, but the question itself was difficult to answer. Why was it there in the first place?

_You know...I showed you many times before._

Naruto sat down, trying his hardest to concentrate on what it meant. He closed his eyes, took in a deep breath, and maybe it was waiting for that moment because it almost felt as if Naruto had been pulled through the ground. A scream had been cut off as he opened his eyes and found himself looking at a clear night sky, although becoming engulfed with heavy bouts of smoke and flame.

He shuddered from where he was, unable to look away from the destruction of his village, and the massive fox terrorizing the people. There were shinobi fighting against it, but it wasn’t enough, at least until it had gone quiet. There was a baby’s cry, and that was all Naruto was able to hear. He was shoved back into his body, a yelp leaving his lips as he scrambled to his feet.

No. Wait. That was the thing he can really think about that would make sense, but the reason itself was still lost on him.

“You’re the Nine-Tails?” Naruto said, touching his stomach. “Why are you inside of my body?”

_I can give you power, unimaginable power._

Naruto shuddered, but he sat back down, reaching for the stick lying before him. “Power? Why would you want to give me anything? You’re stuck inside of me, don’t you want out?”

_Power...for your rage._

He hadn’t thought about it since he was young. Those memories haunted him many times, and even though he was older, Naruto was still being ridiculed by others. His existence itself was hated, and possibly...he just found out the reason why that was. Even so, the destruction to the village wasn’t his fault. He had only been a baby at the time.

He sat there, thinking quietly to himself until it became annoying. “They hate me because of you...they hate me even when I didn’t know.” He clenched his teeth, trying his hardest to stomp out those feelings from overpowering him.

_Destroy everything._

Naruto let out a frustrated sound. “If you keep repeating yourself, I’ll just go on ignoring you again!”

_Don’t you want to be...strong?_

Sasuke flashed in his mind. A pain stabbed in his chest at his unconscious body lying in Naruto’s arms. He didn’t know what to do at the time. Or any other time when he felt useless, unable to save anyone, with no power...what kind of shinobi was he going to be anyways?

“Yes,” Naruto said under his breath, “but what can you do for me? You’re the Nine-Tails, not a teacher.”

_Power._

Naruto hummed, giving a simple nod. “Yes, yes, I know...you want to give me power, but there’s a lot of things I want to know and learn about.” It may bring up Sasuke, but it didn’t take away the idea that Sasuke was learning so much more than he was, and Naruto wanted to be better, or at least at the same level as Sasuke.

Over time, Naruto kept the Nine-Tails a secret from anyone. He didn’t want his friends learning that he was talking to it. Or that he had some kind of idea about the Nine-Tails. It’s power was immense. Not something he thought he’d be able to master, and he had to do it far away from the village itself.

It wasn’t long until the Nine-Tails woke him up during the night. His blankets were on the floor, and he shivered, letting out a yawn as he reached to grab a hold of it.

_They’re watching closely._

Naruto blinked at that, he grabbed the blanket and pulled it over him, covering his head and curling on his bed. “What do you mean...watching closely?” he whispered.

_They know you know. They’re watching closely._

He spent days trying to figure out where _they_ were. He even made sure to act normal around his friends, including Iruka and Kakashi. He was a little skeptical about the ones he was surrounding himself with.

“You’re different today, Naruto,” Kakashi said, hands tucked in his pockets. He was leaned against a tree, observing Naruto from where he was.

Naruto turned his head, giving a small shrug. He was starting to get used to pretending, and ignoring his impulses to overreact with his friends. A part of him wanted to trust them all, but another part reminded him of when he was younger. When no one helped him at all.

Things were different, but not all changed.

Kakashi and Iruka had been around when the Nine-Tails struck the village. Why were they different with him? No, it was because they were teachers, they were meant to be different, and they were taught to watch over the ones they were looking after. It didn’t mean Naruto hated them or anything, they were nicer than most people in the village. He just didn’t fully trust either, not when he felt Kakashi’s eyes steadily upon him when he wasn’t looking.

_Trust no one._

Naruto was training with the Nine-Tails to focus on his chakra control. At first, it was difficult, but oddly…the Nine-Tails was patient. Incredibly patient, Naruto was always used to others yelling at him, or looking down on him. Now, he would get up each time, making sure he did things right. It took awhile, of course, but it didn’t mean all was lost.

Naruto had even fallen inside the strange dark hall of his mind. He didn’t recall much of it, but the place held a strange power. Almost empty but foreboding. He had followed the flooded hall to a large room where bars sat before him, including a seal holding back what was on the other side of the door. He stared up, eyes wide with fear and understanding at how massive the fox truly was.

He had gotten over his shock and fear after a few nights of not speaking to the Nine-Tails, and later on, he would even go back inside his mind and train there. He was so close, and the Nine-Tails chakra was incredible.

Naruto asked if the Nine-Tails would ever give him its chakra. The Nine-Tails refused at first, saying that Naruto wasn’t at the level to fully control it. He would need time, patience, and concentration to at least hold a smidge of it.

The desire in Naruto for that power drove him to train, to learn patience, to even pretend in front of the people who he trusted the most.

_Trust no one._

Naruto wiped sweat from his face. His legs shook, including his arms, and he had fallen back onto the ground, eyes barely closed as he stared at the blue dusk sky.

“I know,” Naruto whispered, throat dry from a lack of water, body trembling from overexertion, and a small thrill keeping him conscious. “I know...you keep saying it, over and over again. I know, I know, I know…”

Naruto closed his eyes, and he fell into a deep slumber that jolted him into a scenario that he hadn’t wanted to see. He was covered in a thick cold fog, and he was holding Sasuke’s body against his own. He was shaking with fear and pain, a pain that drove him many times to hatred in the night when he was young.

He was weak. He didn’t save Sasuke. Sasuke is dead. He was weak, he was weak, he was weak, and he needed power, he needed to be stronger than anyone and anything in this world.

_Power is yours to take, yours to hold, yours to use for destruction, hold that hatred and never let go._

Naruto’s eyes were wet with tears, and he was in a small body, the dusk light shown upon him, while the shadows of the villagers covered their faces while their words struck him each time.

“He’s a monster.”

“He should die.”

“Why didn’t they kill him.”

“A monster shouldn’t live in this world.”

“They should kill him before he kills us!”

“He’s nothing but a monster!”

He had cried with loneliness and sorrow in his heart. He was confused by their hatred, their abuse, and they wouldn’t give him an answer to any of it. Why did they hate him? For that hatred, he had acted out, wanting attention more than anything. If he was yelled at, then he was okay. Someone was looking at him, and they didn’t hate him for his existence.

Except, now that he knew the truth, and even though it wasn’t his fault, Naruto wasn’t able to let go of the resentment that sat inside of him. It stayed there, stagnating, but not decaying away. It sat there, alive and hungry, with claws and teeth.

“I don’t want to kill them,” Naruto whispered before the Nine-Tails. He looked down at his shaking hands. Even though he hated them, he could only think of the small kindness that came from it.

_Then leave...go somewhere else...find something else...you will not get it here._

Naruto looked up at the Nine-Tails, and its eyes steady upon him. “You hate them too, right?” he asked.

_If you cannot stomach the hatred to destroy those who harmed you, then leave, the kindness you seek will not thrive as long as you hope. As long as you exist, they will hate as much as you do._

Naruto wasn’t sure if he hated them to a high extent, there was a lot of resentment inside of him, but it was soothed by Iruka’s kindness, by Kakashi’s, including Sasuke and Sakura’s friendship in Team 7. Shikamaru, Kiba, and Choji. It was there, it sat there...fighting against his hatred.

“If I were too—”

_Did you not want to become powerful?_

Naruto was dropped back into the scenario with Sasuke. Into the pain he had felt when Sasuke laid limp in his arms.

He stared at the body, he stared at himself...at the rage awakening inside of him.

That rage was born not only from Sasuke dying in his arms, but also from the village, and the child who was alone.

Naruto shuddered at those memories, trying his hardest to block it out.

_They hate you, they will always hate you. Hold that hatred, and never let it go. You are weak without it, and they know that._

Naruto clutched his head, unable to hold back the scream from his throat. His body writhed in the water as a shock of energy poured into him. He screamed, even though his wounds healed, his exhaustion faded, and all he could think of was that hatred gnawing from within him.

He opened his eyes, gasping hard from where he was lying on the ground. It was late, the sky was dark with stars.

His body shook with energy, he could taste that power on his tongue, and it felt so good to him. A kind of addiction he hadn’t thought he would feel unlike the last time that Nine-Tails had given him chakra.

“Naruto.”

He blinked at his name, at the unfamiliar voice speaking it as he turned his head to look at two people he had never seen before in his life.

One of them was staring at him with the Sharingan. The other had a large sword on his back, and an eager smile on his lips.

“Well, well, we didn’t have to look far, did we, Itachi?”

The man observed him. “Your chakra,” he spoke in an almost monotonous sound, “is a beacon to all. Kisame, cut it.”

The shark looking man chuckled lowly, he took his sword from his back while Naruto got to his feet, and before he could move, the man struck his weapon down and slashed at Naruto’s brimming energy.

His breath was shaky as he realized it was completely gone. He looked down at his hands, at his stomach, and whispered inside his mind for the Nine-Tails, but there was no answer. He was alone with two unknown people who had taken his chakra from him.

“What did you do?” Naruto asked, unable to move away because of the shock and fear. It completely rooted him to the ground, and he wouldn’t be able to run from these two, at least not far.

The man chuckled, amused as he said, “My Samehada eats chakra, so you won’t be using it much for now, will you, Naruto?”

He swallowed thickly. “How do you know my name? What do you want with me?”

“Jinchuriki,” Itachi said. “You can come with us, and if you run, Kisame will cut your legs off, and we’ll drag you back.”

Why? No. Naruto wasn’t paying attention to the leg cutting part, but why...did they want him? The Nine-Tails still didn’t stir within him, and it’s not like he could run from these two. It was impossible. He was stuck.

“Why?” Naruto asked.

“A collection of ours, Jinchuriki,” Kisame said. “Nothing more, nothing less.”

That didn’t really answer anything.

“Are you going to kill me?” Naruto asked them.

“If you don’t make this easy, we’ll take off a few limbs,” said Kisame, while Itachi stared at Naruto.

He...looked like Sasuke? He’s using the Sharingan, maybe they’re from the same...clan? No. The Uchiha Clan is gone. That means that this person could be a lost relative, a survivor like Sasuke of some kind, or…

“Do you know Sasuke?” Naruto asked.

Itachi stared, then he made a movement at Kisame who had raised his sword.

“Wait, no, I’ll come with you! I won’t run, I won’t fight!” Naruto yelled, bringing his hands up. His heart pounded in his chest at the realization his leg or arm could be chopped off. His thoughts went back to what the Nine-Tails had said earlier. His hatred was still there, it sang inside of him in the back of his mind, and it told Naruto to leave the village. He wouldn’t find anything there for him, not like this.

Kisame halted, blinking oddly at Naruto. “No running or fighting, how strange of you?”

Naruto breathed heavily, still unable to move. “I’ll even join whatever the hell is going on, but I would like an explanation on why I’m being kidnapped.”

“It’s not really a kidnapping if you’re willing to come,” Kisame said.

Naruto shrugged. “I’m trying to train with the Nine-Tails and...I need time to do that.”

“Training with the Nine-Tails?” Itachi said. “You know what it is, what you are?”

“I do, I know...and I’m willing to leave this place.” He wouldn’t lie, he was a little hesitant, but it’s not like he wanted to go back on what he was saying. The Nine-Tails was right about him and the village.

Kisame glanced at Itachi. “This is easier than I thought. We won’t have to fight against anyone, and certainly...no one knows you’re out here.”

“I mean, I think someone might but I haven’t been able too—”

“ANBU,” Itachi said, turning his head, “we killed everyone that is in the vicinity. If you hadn’t gotten too out of control with your chakra, like what we had sensed, then they would have killed you.”

Naruto swallowed thickly. Well, at least the Nine-Tails was right about who was following him. Now he knew they were alone, and there was no way Naruto was going to get out of here alive if he decided to change his mind.

He looked back at the village, at the lights beyond the trees. He frowned, but the pain in his chest stabbed at him. It was almost subtle and numb. Yet, it was still there, alive, and a reminder of who he was to them and to himself.

He took a breath and looked at the two men, “Can we leave now?”

There was no time to go back for anything, no time to say goodbye. He was leaving with two strangers, and Naruto had to live with it. There were moments where he complained about the constant walking, including the cold nights. Itachi and Kisame barely talked to him, and when they did, it was somewhat threatening.

Itachi always had an empty look in his eyes, as if he didn’t care about Naruto, which he guessed made sense. Kisame tried joking around with Naruto, although it was good to ignore Naruto whenever he talked too much.

“We’re halfway there,” said Itachi as they stopped at a small cabin.

“Why are we here?” Naruto asked, sitting down on the ground. He let out a deep sigh. It was tiring to walk in a random direction, even when Itachi and Kisame barely slowed down for him.

“It’d be better if you’re concealed from others,” Kisame said, a hand on his hip, and smirking at Naruto.

“What do you mean?” Naruto asked.

Itachi stepped out from the cabin and walked over to Naruto. He dropped some kind of cloak in his lap.

The material was soft and draped it out and smiled at it. “Wow. This is actually pretty nice,” said Naruto, pulling it around himself.

“I know right,” Kisame grinned.

“Let’s go,” Itachi said, already turning away from the two.

Naruto chuckled as he fastened it, and followed after Itachi. The cold weather during the night was much more bearable now that he had the cloak. Although it was similar to the ones Itachi and Kisame wore, he didn’t have to worry all that much. Kisame did tell him about his headband and that anyone could easily locate him if he was ever looked for, so Naruto had to take it off and place it inside his pocket.

A part of him bitterly wondered if anyone would look for him.

Sasuke flashed in his mind, but he did seem more busy with training. He wasn’t so sure about Sakura or Kakashi. Maybe Iruka would worry, but he was a teacher, he’d find ways to forget him.

It was kind of sad, and he had stopped talking for awhile, even as they stopped to eat and Naruto had asked for ramen. He wasn’t so sure about what was happening, but he didn’t fully regret it either.

“You never did answer my question,” Naruto said, peering up at Itachi.

Itachi didn’t look at him, and continued walking, although quiet still, Naruto couldn’t ignore the rather intense energy that was pouring off of him.

Before Naruto could step back, Itachi said, “He’s my younger brother.”

He blinked at that, heart beating in his chest, at those words...the confusion of it, but even as he thought of what Itachi said, including Sasuke’s hateful words about wanting to kill a certain man. There was some kind of kinship that had helped Naruto understand Sasuke a bit more.

He wasn’t entirely sure if Itachi wanted to know anything about Sasuke, he was a little afraid that Itachi might kill him since...he was getting the feeling that Itachi is the one who killed the Uchiha clan.

Naruto took a breath and smiled simply, staring at the beams of light upon the trees above, and said, “Like me, he’s of Team Seven, he’s one of my closest friends.”

Itachi said nothing, but Naruto was okay with that.

He didn’t want to say anymore anyways. He didn’t know if Itachi cared to know anything about Sasuke, but saying it was enough. The small bond that tied him and Sasuke was still there, and the fear and rage he had felt when he thought Sasuke was dead was still breathing within him.

It was okay, for now.

* * *

**TWO YEARS LATER**

_You’re getting better at this, Naruto._

He breathed raggedly, body trembling with overexertion as he fell into the water. Frustration ate at him as he let out a low growl from his throat. “I want to be better, stronger than this. Give me a bit more.”

_More…_

Naruto opened his eyes, and he swung his blade at several Shinobi who had gotten close enough to him. They had almost struck him down, but with enough chakra from his body now flowing through him, Naruto used the Shadow Clone Jutsu, and attacked the ones who thought they got the upper hand on him. The kunai had come down quick like rain, and their bodies were slashed open, and blood sprayed out in a mist.

Naruto landed a few feet away, almost skidding as he controlled his pace, letting out a sigh from his lips. He straightened, wiping away sweat from his forehead.

“They’re getting closer,” Naruto observed. He walked past the kunai’s as several disappeared, including his shadow clones. He was the only living person on the field as he knelt down to look at the bodies. He pushed one to the side and arched a curious brow, he reached for the headband and slipped it off the shinobi’s forehead.

“Doesn’t this look familiar to you?” Naruto asked the Nine-Tails.

It stirred inside of him, and there was a low grumble, seemingly pleased at what Naruto had found.

_They’re getting closer, ever so close to you. Do they hunt you, or the others? What will you do, Naruto? Will you hunt them?_

Naruto sighed, unsure of what he should do. He hadn’t talked to the others in awhile, but he was curious about who was getting closer. Their chakra was far away, but it was enough for Naruto to start running.

_You made up your mind. Does it surprise how much they run? How much they chase? Do you despise them for that?_

“I don’t know,” Naruto said. In the last two years after leaving the village, there was barely any regret thriving inside of him. He had stayed with them, even learning about their missions and whatever they truly wanted with the Jinchuriki. Some of them weren’t even sure where the others would be, but they were okay with Naruto’s cooperation. However, it took months to gain any type of trust, and with a cell for him to call home, Naruto was able to learn from the Nine-Tails how to control the chakra within him.

This seemed to spur on the others to accept him within their ranks. Although not a complete member, it didn’t matter. Naruto had drawn a line through his headband, and placed it on his forehead.

They were strong. The Nine-Tails urged him to fight these people, to train him, so he would be a better and powerful shinobi in his own right without the village. It took a few months after to gain more trust, to gain promises, and to go on missions of his own to earn that same trust.

Now, Naruto didn’t need to be watched, things were different, and he was perfectly okay with it.

However, he was only meant to hunt the scouts. Kill them all, and return to the others. Several different village shinobi have been hunting the Akatsuki, and Naruto has been using them as a way of training himself.

He’s been getting better at it.

The chakra he was sensing was different from the scouts. It was stronger, more refined, and maybe a little...familiar.

He couldn’t ignore his urge to chase after that chakra. It was its own beacon, and the exhilaration shoved Naruto forward into the path. About several hours later, Naruto observed several towns, people, and came across a familiar face.

He chuckled low, “I think Itachi would enjoy this.”

_Will you kill him?_

Naruto wrinkled his nose at the question. “Why would I kill him?” he asked.

_Why wouldn’t you?_

Sasuke was older. A bit different, and he was alone...wearing a different kind of robe from when he lived in the Leaf village. From several reports over the last two years, Sasuke’s movements have been erratic. Naruto had grown eager and suspicious, although bored whenever Sasuke was no longer brought up. He had left, seeked power, and then vanished completely. His movements were too quiet, and Naruto almost thought he had died if it wasn’t for Itachi’s subtle glares.

He chuckled, letting a few of his shadow clones get closer to him. To the one who decided to also betray the village. The reasons were curious itself, and Naruto wouldn’t mind hearing them.

Sasuke moved quick, almost swift enough that Naruto wasn’t able to notice as each shadow vanished.

He frowned, watching Sasuke turn, then Naruto dropped a leaf and let it flutter to the ground. It was too amusing to watch Sasuke glance at the leaf, then up at Naruto who was sitting on a branch in the tree.

His eyes moved a fraction, a shock that Naruto was well aware of before he jumped in the air, high enough with quick speed to slash at the tree Naruto was sitting on. The blade was smoothly released from its scabbard, and Naruto had gotten out of the way before Sasuke could leave a mark on him.

“No greetings for old friends?” Naruto asked with a cheeky smile as he landed on the ground, moving a few steps back to ease himself into a calm stance.

Sasuke glared, “We’re not friends, you left...you never came back.”

Naruto blinked. “I wasn’t allowed to say goodbye or anything.”

“You killed ANBU, or...someone had killed them, then you just left, you didn’t bother to come back.”

“I didn’t kill the ANBU,” Naruto said, grimacing at Sasuke, “that would be ridiculous at the level I was at.”

Sasuke shook his head. “Why are you wearing that?”

Naruto looked down at the cloak. “You like it? I had to find new ones whenever someone decided to cut into it.” He sighed at the thought. “No one knows how to sew, but there is a few connections here and—”

“Answer the damn question, Naruto.”

He shrugged. “What can I say, Sasuke, I chose a different group of people than the ones in the Leaf village, why would that be so hard to believe, I mean...you did.”

Sasuke’s jaw clenched, his eyes darkened, and his grip on his blade tightened. “What are your reasons for joining the Akatsuki with my brother?”

Ah, so that’s the reason. Naruto was disappointed by the question, and he figured the Nine-Tails knew it was going to be more about Itachi than Naruto. He was bound to lead to that anyways. It’s not like Naruto’s existence mattered.

“Your brother picked me up, told me to come along, so I did,” Naruto said, a hand on his hip. “If you didn’t hate him as much, you probably would go with him too.”

Sasuke growled, and he rushed at Naruto with his sword, and Naruto blocked it with a kunai. A few steps back, they fought each other, a tree or two had been cut down as they escaped the forest to an empty plain, the warm summer air was light on Naruto’s skin as he let out a breath.

“He killed my family, my mother and father, don’t think you have anything in common with me and him!” Sasuke’s voice echoed, the pain threaded through each word.

Naruto frowned at him. There was no way Naruto would ever relate to losing that much. He didn’t even know his own parents. “I’m sorry. Probably not the thing you want to hear from me when I was the one who decided to leave with him.” Naruto scratched the back of his neck. “I left...because I couldn’t stay in the village, not when everyone hated me for having the Nine-Tails inside of my body. Your brother had come for me for that reason. I just managed to change their minds, that’s all. And in doing so, I’m able to use the Nine-Tails power, I’m better without the village.”

Even though Sasuke was seething, Naruto was happy to see him.

“The...Nine-Tails is inside of you?” Sasuke asked, glaring at him. “That’s why you wanted to go with him?”

“Our circumstances are different, Sasuke,” Naruto said, trying to say it calmly, “but even before your clan was...taken from you, I didn't have anything from the beginning. And even though I made friends with you, Sakura, Iruka, and Kakashi, it wasn’t enough...not when I stayed, not when the villagers looked down at me, wondering when the Nine-Tails would free itself. I had to get better, stronger, so if someone...were to die, I would be able to protect them.”

Sasuke scoffed. “Protect who, Naruto? My brother is part of a criminal organization, they kill people, and you joined them in some stupid hope to protect others? That’s ridiculous, how about you try to use your damn brain for once, Naruto!”

Naruto gritted his teeth, his heart thudded with pain, the pressure itself, then the Nine-Tails stirred inside of him, bringing him back to that point in time when Sasuke was dead in his arms.

“I...want to protect you,” Naruto said, voice strained. “I want to protect you!” He raised his head, his eyes full with tears, the anger had curled in on himself, and the chakra surrounded his body.

Shock trickled into Sasuke’s eyes as he stared at him, at what Naruto was before him. Sasuke may be strong, but Naruto...was something else, and he was afraid that protecting him might turn into something much worse.

Night had fallen, and they had made a campfire not too long after.

They sat across from each other, their differences awkward, their anger still thrumming in the air.

“I found out about what happened,” Sasuke said after a long moment in silence.

Naruto had been staring at the flames, listening to the crackling before looking at Sasuke, waiting for him to explain, and when he did, he smiled to himself that Itachi wasn’t as bad as he had thought.

“What if they kill you?” Sasuke asked after he had explained to Naruto about the truth of the Uchiha Clan’s massacre. He had told Naruto he didn’t really want to face his brother at the moment, if anything the pain he had gone through would manifest into rage, he would try to kill Itachi anyways even when he understood what happened.

Naruto shrugged. “I gave them two years, but they haven’t yet, and if anything...I might leave once I sense them deciding to do what they have been threatening.”

Sasuke smiled, a look that Naruto had missed all this time. “You’re different. You know that.”

“You’re the same,” Naruto said, returning the smile. “After you found out, what did you do?”

“I left,” Sasuke said. “I wasn’t really sure if I wanted to stay, not after what I learned, not after what they tried to hide.”

_In all this time, you got what you wanted, a moment...use it wisely, Naruto._

He swallowed thickly at its words. At what Naruto had wanted for so long, and he smiled contently, although sad in some way that after this, they’ll leave. Naruto would return to the Akatsuki, and Sasuke would go back to Orochimaru. He wished for time, and here it was.

“If...we had the choice to stay with each other, would you take it?” Naruto asked, then wondering if it was a dumb question. “I mean, if things get too much for our current allegiances.”

Sasuke stared at Naruto, and his gaze was penetrating. If anything, Naruto wanted to cry. “After all this time…”

Naruto’s face flushed as he stared at the fire. “I told you why...I’m not taking it back.”

“If my brother wanted you to kill me, would you?”

Naruto scoffed. “No. I wouldn’t.”

“I’m sure he or any of the people of the Akatsuki wouldn’t take it lightly if you said no.”

“I don’t care,” Naruto said, dropping any emotion from his voice, he glared at the fire, at what he has done for the last two years. “I wouldn’t go so far to listen to a single word they said if it came to you.”

“My reason would be different,” Sasuke said quietly.

Naruto rolled his eyes and smiled at Sasuke. “I’m sure you wouldn’t be able to fight me, or even kill me. You’re too kind, Sasuke, and I like that about you.”

“We both betrayed our village, and you’re calling me kind?” Sasuke smiled.

This is what he’s been missing all these years away from Sasuke. A kinship. He didn’t want it going away, he didn’t want this time to end, he hated leaving him...he hated their circumstances.

“Let me stay for a bit longer,” Naruto said when he moved closer to Sasuke, pulling down his cloak slightly, “stay with me, Sasuke.”

Sasuke swallowed as he stared at Naruto, his eyes wide with understanding. “I should be telling you that, Naruto, you’re the one who left first.” He grabbed Naruto’s cloak, yanked him closer until Naruto was on top of him, and pulled him down until their mouths connected into a heavy delicious kiss that consumed Naruto’s thoughts.

The kiss itself was hungry and devouring, and he was a little distracted when they started grinding their bodies, a moan leaving Sasuke’s throat as his fingers trailed through Naruto’s hair, pulling off the headband, then yanking at his cloak.

Sasuke’s skin was warm as Naruto touched him, pulling off his clothes, dragging him close, unable to stop kissing him even when they had to pull away to breathe, he pressed kisses on Sasuke’s skin, his neck where he bit and bruised where it seemed to feel good since Sasuke’s pants and moans grew a bit louder than anywhere else.

He wanted more, enough to remember, enough to desire for whenever they were apart, like a promise to meet again, to see each other. It was not goodbye, this can’t be goodbye.

His body is warm, his scent is intoxicating, and its difficult to want to ever let go of, even when the night seems to bleed away, and he finds himself staring at a sleeping Sasuke who was underneath the Akatsuki cloak that Naruto draped over him. He was so pretty when sleeping, and Naruto pressed a kiss to his forehead, his cheek, then his lips.

Sasuke moved, brows furrowed as he turned and opened his eyes to look at Naruto. “Good morning,” Sasuke said, sounding sleepy as he leaned close to press himself against Naruto. His arms were already around him, holding him tight.

Naruto smiled at the simplicity of this moment. It was almost odd since the other day, they almost were about to kill each other, so it was a good thing their friendship thrived on a bit more than rivalry, and much more when they shared a lot thanks to the village that lied and hated them.

“Good morning,” Naruto said, running his fingers through Sasuke’s hair.

It didn’t take long for them to get up, to find their shirts, weapons, and shoes. Naruto had even folded the cloak while Sasuke checked his own robe, including his sword.

“For your question last night, yes...I would take it.” Sasuke had turned to look at him, a steady look as if he could see Naruto completely. More than the Nine-Tails, more than hatred. Although they would have to work on the betrayals, including Naruto choosing Itachi, but there was some understanding about it, that would have to be with Sasuke and Itachi rather than Naruto. It was their issue.

Naruto beamed. “We should figure out some correspondences before we leave, I don’t want to simply go back and wait, and I might not get it the first time around. Who knows if the others will figure it out before me.”

Sasuke smiled, gesturing for Naruto to follow him. “Sure. That’s a good idea. I wouldn’t mind doing that before we leave.”

“Will it...be long before we see each other again?” Naruto asked.

“I don’t want any suspicions, and if anything, you might have your own since you spent the night with me.” Sasuke smiled.

Naruto flushed, rubbing his nape. “Uh, yeah, but maybe I can just explain it in a different way, I’m sure I’ll be able to lie to them.” Although, he would not want to tell Itachi he had slept with his younger brother in the woods.

Sasuke chuckled, pulling Naruto close and pressing a kiss to Naruto’s lips, although fleeting, Naruto treasured the feeling. “I think every four weeks will do for now. We can meet here, or we can meet in different towns. I’d rather not get close to villages, and I’m not sure how your organization moves, nor do you know anything about mine.”

Naruto nodded. “Okay. Sure. I think we should meet here next time, then figure it out later. If things change, of course.”

He didn’t like the idea about not seeing each other for four weeks, but it would have to be enough. He had seen Sasuke the first time in two years, he could wait. There was a part of him that almost wondered if Sasuke would end up tricking him, but from last night, there was a different kind of yearning that had brought them together. He would believe in that, he would trust Sasuke more than anyone else in the world.

He had too.

Naruto didn’t watch Sasuke leave, he simply turned and started walking back to the Akatsuki.

_A desire that shares your fire, is that not fitting for you and him?_

Naruto frowned at its words. “He might get in the way, I have to...protect him.”

_Protect means differently to you, the same for him. Choose, Naruto, you won’t be able to have both if you make the wrong decisions._

“What do you want me to do, huh?” Naruto stopped in the middle of the road, already angry at the Nine-Tails words, at whatever deception he was trying to feed him about Sasuke. “I wanted him, and now...things are different, they will be different. We’re the same. Don’t you understand that?”

_I do. I only want to protect you, and if a thing like love gets in the way, we’ll both be doomed._

Naruto glared at the ground, then continued walking. “It won’t get in the way, it won’t.”

Naruto wouldn’t forget about Sasuke dying, and when he had woken up to find Sasuke beside him. He was asleep, he was warm, his lips were soft, his words caressed his mind and memories, and his hatred had matched his own with different reason.

It would be enough.

For now.

It had to be.

All Naruto wanted to do was protect him, that’s all that mattered, and that’s why Naruto would get stronger, and if the Akatsuki got in the way, he’ll have to do something about them as well.

_Don’t forget Naruto. You’re not the same from two years ago, don’t make the same mistakes, don’t fall for trickery. In this game they play, you’re the fox, the mischief amongst their ranks. Don’t fall for anything._

Naruto scoffed as the Nine-Tails chakra swirled within him, “I won’t.”

All he wanted was to protect, and now he knew it all came down to one person, he wasn’t sure where it would all go in the end. Maybe one day he would find out, and maybe one day, he’ll go back to the Leaf Village, see his old friends, Iruka, Kakashi, the academy, the streets where he was ridiculed and abused.

The reminder itself was harsh, but he was different, he was not the same, he was stronger, and he had Sasuke.

He was okay now.

**Author's Note:**

> I was going to attempt to write smut, but I don't know how, and I kind of thought maybe it would ruin the moment, which maybe it did, I don't know, whatever! :/ I hope you enjoyed. Also, I suck at endings, so that's why it's written that way. And I'm tired, so...
> 
> I hope you enjoyed though.
> 
> Comments and/or Kudo's are appreciated. :)


End file.
